A Twist in the Tale
by LilMissStarshine
Summary: It wasn't meant to go this way. This is a Season One Twist not focused on the Mallrats but instead the Loco's
1. Your mine now

This is a different road that Season one takes, starting from the Lex, Ryan, Zandra and Glenn ran to get away from Zoot and Ebony.  
I do not own the Tribe nor do I own any Tribe/ Cloud 9 characters.  
This was just a random thought in my head and I have no idea of where it will go

Zan PoV

I can't believe I listened to Lex and his stupid idea about trying to join the Loco's, as we ran I somehow became seperated from the group and my heart was pounding that fast I couldn't eat anything else and it was that loud I couldn't focus on anything other then moving my legs as quickly as I could.

I ran into a building hoping that no one would be inside, and thankfully it was empty so I leant against the wall closing my eyes and taking a deep breath trying to slow down the pounding in my chest.

I thought about when Lex and Ryan found me and Glenn, I was so amazed in that moment that the young boy I crushed on as a child was now here and I basically turned into a love sick teenager with little more then a smile from him, but now, god now I feel like an idiot. He didn't waste a second to get out of there and now I am alone, or so I thought before I heard a voice that sent shivers down my spine causing me to shoot my eyes open.

Zoot PoV

I shouldn't laugh but this guy really thought I was going to accept him and his little follows, he was clearly used to being the 'Alpha' and I knew that having him in my tribe would cause nothing but trouble though the idiots who were blindly following him could possibly be put to work in one way or another, if they will listen to this loser then I could make them anything.

The moment they ran that familar anger built up inside me "Get them!" I yelled loudly and set off after them with the rest of the Loco's in tow, I was ahead of the group and saw one, the brightly coloured girl, end up heading in a different direction, turning to Ebony and the others I growled "Get him and his friends"

Not wasting any time I took off after her, she was easy to follow, too easy that it made it a little less fun until I saw her head into a building. Walking in I saw her stood, eyes closed and smirked "Look at us here... All alone" my smirk grew as her eyes opened and she looked like a deer in the headlight.

I could feel the fear radiating off her and it made me feel more powerful and that was feeling I loved. I walked towards her grabbing her chin and lifting her face to look my in the eyes "I have a feeling that we are going to have a lot of fun together"

Zan PoV

My breath is caught in my chest as he roughly grabs my chin making me look at him, his eyes just screamed 'crazy', hearing what he said made me choke on the breath I was holding which seemed to amuse him more.

I had to get out of here and now, so using all the strength I made I used my fore arm and swiped it across pushing his hand away from my chin and made a run towards the door but I didn't get far before I felt arms wrap around my waist and I was pulled firmly away from the exit, my back pressed against his chest and I more I struggled the tighter he gripped.

I felt his breath against my ear "You're not going anywhere, you're mine now Princess"


	2. Crazy am I?

Usual statement - I don't own The Tribe or any Tribe/Cloud 9 characters

Zoot PoV

I grinned as she struggled against me and that moment she went still when I whispered in her ear gave me satisfaction "You can blame your friend for getting you into this mess, I merely saw an opportunity and grabbed it with both hands... Literally" I tell her "You wanted to join the Loco's... Well you have have gotten your wish"

"I own you now which means if you want to survive this you will follow my rules. The first rule is pretty simple, I say jump and you ask how high, I say fetch and you get. What I say goes" I say firmly before twisting her around to face me and keeping a tight grip  
"Now until I feel I can trust you I'll need to keep you restrained" I stop talking to reach into my pocket and pull out a pair of handcuffs fastening them over her wrists in front of her "And you're going to have to be real nice to me if you want them removing"

Zan PoV

How has this happened! I was safe with Glen until Lex and Ryan found me, for a second I worried about the three but the thoughts were quickly pushed aside as he reminded me why I was in this situtation right now. I stay quiet listening to him talk but before I can stop myself I open my mouth "Be nice you, are you kidding? The only thing I want is to get as far away as I can from you. You're crazy" I say pulling a face "You don't own me" though as I see his look change the last part of my setence loosing the force I had at the begin and part of me quickly regrets saying anything. Feeling how dry my lips go, I nervously lick them.

Zoot PoV

I listen her and am about to laugh until she calls me crazy "Crazy am I? I am going to show you just how crazy I can be" I say as I watch her lick her lips. Smriking I start pushing her roughly back against the wall and placing a hand either side of her face "I own every single inch of you" I put empahsis on each word.

"You need to either prove your worth one day being a Loco or you'll end up a slave and I don't treat slaves very nice" I paused enjoying her discomfort "But my Tribe, they will take control over this city so you need to pick which side your on Princess because a place in my Tribe will be a new way of living"


	3. Tied up

Ebony PoV

I frown as I see Zoot run off in a different direction, one part of me just wants to follow him but I know his rules, if i go after him he would be pissed and I have felt that wrath before so I am not in a hurry to have a repeat.  
Turning I hurry after the other kids who were getting away, Zoot would be pleased if I manage to capture them so that is exactly what I intend to do. I have always found a way to make sure I end up on top, though I has to sacrfice how I felt for Bray to join his brother in the grand scheme of things it was worth it, yes I could be off with Bray right now but I would have nothing and I would be no one.  
We eventually caught up to runaways and I was quick to notice one was missing, the brightly coloured girl who had stayed quietly behind who I assumed was her man "It looks like your missing someone" I say and smirk though as the words come out of my mouth I realise that was the reason Zoot split off from us, he was following the girl.

I keep up apperances and the smirk still plays on my lips, I watch as all their faces fall "You should be worried. Zoot went after her personally and I'm sure he is pretty pissed that you all ran off from him... He does have quite a temper" I tell them as I give a small nod to my fellow Loco's signalling them to grab them "Now I'm sure you understand for the safety of your friend that you all come along quietly otherwise he may take his temper out on her.

I turn and lead the way back towards the train yard, all I could think about was Zoot being alone with that girl, yes I was his woman but that didn't mean for a moment that I was the only one he slept him, Zoot loved being able to have who he wanted and when he wanted, though it was another way for him to have control.  
I don't care who Zoot sleeps with however I always make sure I know who he sleeps with before making it clear that I am his woman and they are nothing more then someone to warm his bed.

Lex PoV

We're caught and not only that Zoot has Zandra, I have never shared well and this is nothing different, she was mine and it was as simple as that. I swear if he has even land a hand on her I'll end him.  
I allow myself to my pushed along the others but its obvious from my face that I am not happy about this though as soon as I have Zandra I will find a way to get us out even if it means throwing Glen to the sharks, I cast a glance at him and in all truth I would have no hesistation in getting rid of him, I knew he fancied Zandra.

I turned back to face the direction we were going, we were being taking back to the train yard by that bitch Ebony though I had to admit I wouldn't chuck her out of bed, I tilt my head slightly to watch as she walks, there was nothing wrong with looking... Besides a man has needs and me and Zandra hadn't yet had any time 'alone' though part of me doubted she would be up for what I wanted.  
I conintued watching Ebony, what Zandra doesn't know wouldn't hurt her and this could be our way out, I'm sure I could find a way to convince Ebony to let us go.  
The thoughts were paused as I was pushed onto an empty cart and tied up beside Ryan and Glen "Awww come on Ebony, if you wanted to tie me up all you had to do was ask" I say confindently smirking.

Zan PoV

I can feel the cold of the wall on my back and the look in his eyes shows how serious he is, I had heard so many stories about him none of them good. He was basically the boogey man for most kids and I knew a few who joined him just so they didn't have to run from him, standing here right now I understood why.

It took a few moments for me to find my voice, an unusual concept for me in truth "Please just let me go, I would be absolutly no use to you what so ever" I did not want to be a slave but how could I prove I could be 'useful' when my talents lie with hair and make up!  
The idea of being a slave terrified me though so did the thought of being alone without Lex and the others, could I even survive myself and even if I did get away from Zoot and the Loco's there were so many tribes out there who were taking people as slaves.

Zoot PoV

"Oh I am sure I can find some use for you" I say and blantley run my eyes down her, she is pretty enough and definetely has some fight in her, I have made Locos out of weaker then her, but she had to want to join us, no she had to beg to join us.  
I knew exactly how I was going to do it "I've always wanted my own personal maid, so until you are ready to join us I have the perfect position for you" I smirk again and lean close getting into her face "And I'm sure I can find the appropriate outfit just for you" I laugh at her expression pulling back

My expression turns back stoney "Time to go" I tell her bluntly grabbing some rope from the floor and tying it securley to the metal chain center of the handcuffs, she wasn't going anywhere "Walk or be dragged" I said and started walking, I felt her stumble and continued walking , it didn't take long before she was trailing behind her without needing to be pulled though I could feel the daggers being starred into my back, this was going to be more fun then I thought. 


	4. Thank you

Zan PoV

In the week that I had been a prisoner of the locos Ebony had convinced Zoot to move to the hotel, which was a lot better then the the train yard. I think back to the moment when he took me back there and I saw Lex and the others, they hadn't gotten that far after all but a part of me was mad that Lex that left me behind so when making eye contact with me I shifted my gaze away.  
I know I am probably being harsh but if he cared for me, even a little then he would of made sure that I was still with him and he probably didn't even look back to check, so yeah there was a bit of anger there.  
I have learnt a few things in the week I had been here, one being that Ebony really didn't like me being around and she made her feelings towards me very clear so I did my best to avoid her at all costs however it was hard when Zoot had made me his own personal maid which basically meant doing things like taking his food to him, taking off his boots, and similar pointless tasks but at least it was better then being one of the other slaves who were treated awfully.

I turn as I hear the raised voices of Zoot and Ebony, she was expressing once again that there was no need to have me around, jeez you would think I was trying to steel her boyfriend!  
Ebony's voice rang clearly through the halls "She is a pointless, worthless bimbo who is basically getting a free ride because you find her amusing! Or is it more then that? Are you wanting her around because she doesn't fall to her knees for you? Is that it!"  
I shouldn't eaves drop but I was going to anyway, hearing their rows was better then some soaps I used to watch. I move closer to the door though its not really needed for Ebony, Zoot didn't always respond loudly, plus it was open a little so as long as I am careful I can see what is happening.

Zoot was pissed "Who or why I chose to have someone around is my business Ebony. You do not control me" he said as he grabbed her wrist twisting it roughly "If I have to have this conversaion with you one more time you will be joining the slaves you despise so much. Do you understand"  
I didn't hear a reply from Ebony but I saw her give a small nod, giving I moved away from the door just in case either came in here. Here being my room, which to be fair was actually alright, it wasn't fancy but it had a bed, pillow and quilt so it was an upgrade to anywhere I had been since the virus.  
Part of me thought I should just thank Zoot because his place wasn't bad but the other, stubborn, part of me was still pissed that I was taken prisioner against my will I was conflicted on how I should feel about being here.

Zoot PoV

I let go of Ebony's arm and head towards my room, her constient complaining is giving me a headache and I am starting to regreat letting her out of that bloody cupboard, who does she think she is.  
Passing one of the slaves I grabbed her "Tell the girl to come to my room" I say before charging in, it did amuse me that everyone seemed to know who 'the girl' maybe I was getting a little 'attatched'.

I glanced around my room, I had to admit coming to the hotel did have a lot of benefits, there was still rooms filled with clohtes and supplies and after a few the generator we found round the back of the building was now working along with the showers although they were hit and miss so they had all been locked so only with permission from me could they be used.

I thought about what Ebony said, why did I even want her here, she wasn't doing anything any other slave couldn't do, was it because she wasn't impressed by my power? I didn't have time to think anymore about it as I heard a knock "Well get in!" I called watching as it opened and she slipped through "Took you lon genough, you wouldn't think you were only a few doors down" I starred at her though unlike the other slaves she didn't flinch.  
"Funnily enough I didn't skip down in excitment at wanting me" She told me with a shurgg, I shook my head with a small laugh, this was why I had her around she could change the feeling of a room without any effort and she had a habit of speaking without thinking that on anyone else would infuriate me.

"And there I was thinking spending time with me was the high light of your day. I was going to say you can have use of the shower today however if you'd prefer to be in your room alone... " I trailed off pretending I didn't notice when her eyes lite up.  
"A shower? Really?" She really wasn't good at hiding her emotions "I would do anything for a shower!" she told smiling.  
"Anything huh?" Now that was interesting offer and I thought about what the 'Anything' could be and smirk "Ok, you can shower and I'll decide what your offer of anything should be used for" I walk to the desk grabbing a flowery bag and passing it to her nonchalantly "Here there was found in one of the rooms, I'm sure it'll be of some use to you"

Zan PoV

I opened the bag and couldn't help but smile seeing everything needed to have a shower "Oh my god" I said as I starred at the bag in amazing and almost missed Zoot's comment of 'Not God... Zoot'  
Now I had two choices here I could be grateful of this, enjoy it and worry about what he'd want in return later or I could tell him no thanks and potentionally be shoved with the rest of the slaves, if I was honest it wasn't really a decision and the idea of showering was unbelieavbly exciting.  
"Thank you" I said honestly looking at him, he just nodded at me before leading the way from his room towards the shower, I was getting more and more excited as we neared it and had to stop myself from running into the room when he unlocked the door.

I gave him a nod of thanks as he held the door open for me and hurried into the room putting the bag down and pulling off my top before I realised he was still there "Erm... I got it from here thanks" I said looking at him until he closed the door I headed over and locked the door.  
Waisting no further time I pull off the rest of my clothing before turning on the shower, stepping under the water I shiver at the cold water but relax as it starts heating up, I have no idea how long I have this so diving into the bag I grab out the body wash, shampoo and conidionter.

Zoot PoV

I head back to my room, but instead of going in I walk to the supply room, it was where we put everything found in the rooms. Searching through I found some clean clothes for, I should tell one of the slaves to do this however if Ebony finds out, and she seemed to find out everything, she will most likely give me another headache. Besides I want her to look more like she belongs here so finding the black jeans, a red body suit and cropped black leather jacket makes me grin. I was about to leave when I spotted the red lacey underwear, if she was grateful for a shower some clean underwear could be the game changer, adding it to the pile I headed out the supply room and back to the showers.

I could hear the water still running, so using the key I unlock the door quietly and slide in putting the clothes onto the unit on the side, I don't stop myself from looking towards the shower, the glass is fogged up so all I see if her shadow. I am about to step back out when the water stops all of a sudden and shes stepping out tying a towel around her body.  
Seeing her frown I point to the clothes "Clean clothes" I say before backing out of the room before she can say anything and head back to my room. Anyone else I would of made a snarky remark or tell them to join me in my bedroom.  
Maybe Ebony is right, maybe if I put her with the other slaves I will get her out of my head. 


	5. Red

Zan PoV

I stood in shock staring at the space where he stood, a dark blush covering my entire face. No one had seen me naked before so I was beyond embarassed!  
Heading over to where the clothes where I firstly pick up the underwear, I had never worn anything so fancy before though they could of had pink bunnies on and I would of been impressed at just having clean underwear.

Placing them down I use the towel to dry my body before flipping my head over and scrunching my hair, it had been a long time since I'd even been able to wash my hair though the result meant that I was no longer the brightly coloured colour just a plain jane with brown hair.  
Once I fel tmy hair was dry enough I hung the towel up and headed over to the clothes pulling them on. The red body suit was so snug it clung like a second skin and the jeans thankfully had an elasticated waist so I could tighten them to fit my waist and last but not least was the black cropped leather jacket.

Walking over to the mirror I starred at my reflection, I never wore red and thankfully the bodysuit was a darker sade so it actually looked alright but I did miss the bright colours of my pink and blue. I was probably stood for a good five minutes starring at myself while thinking about how my life had changed before I heard a knock on the door forcing me to move. Grabbing the shower items I put them back into the flowery bag and collected my things off the floor before opening the door and standing face to face with Ebony. Crap.

Ebony PoV

Standing face to face with the bitch who is spending more time with my man then myself makes my anger grow. I'd assumed it was Zoot in the showers and I'd had the full intention of joining him to remind him why he picked me as his woman.  
"Well don't you scrub up nice" I sneered at her "You're nothing more then a passing phase which he will soon tire of and the second he no longer wants you around I'll be happy to put you where you belong" I tell her before moving out of her way so she can walk past me though when I hear her reply 'Oh bite me' with that familiar roll of her eyes I snapped and backhanded her "I'll do worse then that" I hiss then smirk as she lifts her head showing her bust lip "Face isn't so pretty now is it" I laugh and walk into the shower room closing the door behind me.

I needed to think of a way to get rid of her once and for all though it had to be in a way that I wouldn't be held accountable. Shredding off my clothes I step into the shower and turn the water on which is still warm from its last occupant. Maybe Lex was the key to this, I could release them tell them to get her and leave but if they tell anyone know I will hunt them down and end them myself. I smirk at my plan, if would of course need to be in the middle of the night but it's fools proof, why wouldn't the girl leave with her friends.

Zan PoV

I touch my finger to my lip, oh that bitch, two can play this game I think to myself as I get up off the floor and walk to my room dropping my clothes off before heading back to Zoot's room, Ebont was that worried that Zoot was interested in me I was going to test this theory.  
His door was still open to I knocked on it lightly walking in "I just wanted to give this back to you" I said holding out the flowery bag "Thank you for letting me shower" seeing his frown when looking at my face I force myself not to react though this is exactly what I was hoping for.  
I stand perfectly still as he walks over lifting my chin but don't wait to name drop "Ebony was worried my face was too pretty to be around you" I tell him "She found my coming out of the shower... Shes pretty pissed"

I can see how he tenses up and mutters under his breath 'I'll kill her' and suddenly I am actually worried for Ebony so I quickly grab his arm to stop him walking past me "I'm alright, its just a bust lip, besides she'll probably be more paranoid if you don't say anything to her" I try and reason.  
I didn't think this through, I didn't think he would be so angry though he seemed to calm down as I placed my hand on his arm.

Zoot PoV

I couldn't blieve that once again Ebony had disobayed me, she was clearly assuming she was invinceable and that just working for me, though I do stop myself from walking out when Zandra puts her hand on my arm, I freeze in place as I listen to what she says. Maybe shes right, maybe I should let Ebony be on edge for a while wondering if I know what she's done.

I look down at Zandra's hand on my arm which she quickly lets go and mutters a quick sorry looking at the ground as soon as she realises I am starring at her hand. "Don't" I say lifting her chin to look back at me, I see in her eyes she isn't sure what is coming next "Don't be sorry"  
I don't even know what to do next, we both seem to be at a standstill just starring at each other, I clear my throat realising I need to say something "If you become a Loco you will be untouchable to Ebony and any of the others" I tell her "I can teach you everything you need to know"


End file.
